Un Être Cher
by Shiiimizu
Summary: ONE SHOT : Et si on disait à Chrom que la personne qu'il chérit le plus est en danger, comment réagirait-il ?


**Bonjour à tous, merci de venir lire ma fic ! :D N'hésitez pas à poster des reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir :) (qu'elles soient bonnes ou mauvaises)  
J'ai décidé d'appeler l'avatar Daraen et je préviens de suite, ce n'est pas une fic yaoi dooooonc Daraen est une fille. ^^  
Voila ! Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

**Un Être Cher**

Chrom releva la tête du livre qu'il était sensé lire et poussa un long soupir. Il n'arrivait absolument pas à se concentrer pour lire : un de ses camarades était peut-être en péril par sa faute, comment pouvait-il se relaxer ? Le jeune prince referma son roman, le déposant près de ce qui lui servait de table de nuit dans son humble tente et reparti dans sa maudite réflexion qui le hantait depuis maintenant cinq jours. Ses yeux d'un bleu sombre n'arrêtaient pas de montrer une perpétuelle inquiétude en appréhendant ce qui pouvait arriver à ses camarades, ses amis, sa famille...

- Toujours à réfléchir Mon Prince ?

L'imposante voix grave de Frederick sortit le jeune noble de ses funestes pensées, lui faisant quelque peu écarquiller les yeux d'étonnement.

- Comment pourrais-je ne pas y penser ? Reppliqua l'aristocrate. Et puis... Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec cette statuette ?

- Eh bien... Je pensais vous aider à vous changer un peu les idées en vous montrant cette petite figurine sculptée par un artiste très talentueux... Elle vous représente, dans une pose osée, l'épée à la main. Ne la trouvait-vous pas somptueuse ? Lui demanda son fidèle chevalier, avec certaines étoiles dans les yeux.  
- Mais comment peux-tu t'attarder à des choses comme celle-ci ! Tu as oublié ce que Vincent m'a dit il y a cinq jours ?! S'énerva le jeune noble. Et jettes-moi cette statue je t'en supplie... Rajouta-t-il avant de repartir dans ses pensées.

¤*¤ Flash Back ¤*¤

Une bataille sans pitié avait prit place dans la Vallée Wyvernes. Un groupe de bandits avait pris d'assaut le petit groupe des Veilleurs. Malheureusement pour les malfrats, la troupe possédant un stratège hors-pair, il était d'une puissance inouï et semblait presque invincible. Que ce soit la force colossale de Vaike qui terrassait ses ennemis d'un coup de hache ou l'efficacité des flèches transperçantes de Virion, le groupe n'avait aucun mal à se débarrasser des brigands.

- Tout va bien de ton côté Daraen ? S'enquit le jeune prince tout en esquivant un coup d'épée d'un des malfaiteur.

- Je me débrouille, mais fais attention à toi Chrom! Je ne veux pas te voir embroché par la lance d'un de ces bandits ! Lui répondit la dénommée Daraen avec une légère pointe d'anxiété tout en grillant un autre brigand avec le feu de son tome.

Le jeune homme à la chevelure bleutée se sentit rougir face à la réplique de la jeune fille. Mais il fut interrompu par l'arrivée d'un des deux chefs des malfrats. Il se jeta dans la mêlée pour atteindre le plus vite possible le commandant des Veilleurs en dégommant quelques uns de ses sbires au passage. La jeune stratège ne paraissait pas avoir aperçu sa présence, de ce fait quand celui-ci pointa sa hache dans sa direction, Chrom eut une soudaine frayeur et se précipita pour parer le coup destiné à sa partenaire. Une fois le coup d'épée évité, il s'empressa de donner un coup de pied dans le corps du bandit. Le vide se trouvant juste derrière, il ne put rien faire et tomba dans un gouffre avec un hurlement d'effroi. Ne voulant pas que quelque chose d'autre se produise, Chrom ordonna à Daraen de se placer en retrait.

Le deuxième chef des malfrats ne tarda pas à débarquer, la fureur accompagnant chacun de ses pas. Il s'arrêta net devant le jeune noble. Il n'était pas fou, il voyait bien cette bataille était perdue d'avance. Au lieu de s'engager dans un combat futile, il jeta son arme aux pieds du prince.

- Tu as gagné, mes amis vont vous laisser tranquille... Commença-t-il avec un regard toujours aussi enragé. Mais saches bien ceci... Moi, Vincent, vengerait mon frère Victor que tu as envoyé au fond d'un ravin ! Dans quelques jours... Je m'en prendrai à la personne que tu chéris le plus ! Cracha-t-il avant de s'enfuir avec sa bande.

¤*¤ Fin du Flash Back ¤*¤

- Oui Monseigneur... Je me souviens très bien. Répondit Frederick simplement en jetant la petite figurine, une larme coulant sur la joue. C'est vraiment dommage Mon Prince, c'était une belle œuvre...

La vraie menace n'était évidement pas Vincent, Chrom pouvait le battre d'un coup d'épée, les yeux fermés. Le véritable problème était que le noble ne voyait absolument pas de qui ce dernier voulait parler. Or comment protéger une personne dont on ignore l'existence ? Tandis qu'il passait ses journées à se torturer l'esprit, cette personne était peut-être en danger... Mais Chrom ne pouvait choisir, il aimait tout son camp de la même manière. Il avait beau passer en revue chaque personne de sa troupe, personne ne sortait du lot.

Peut-être pensait-il à Lissa ? Se vengerait-il de son frère en tuant sa sœur ? Depuis qu'elle s'était marié à Lonzu, elle ne semblait pas plus proche de son frère que d'un autre membre des Veilleurs... Et puis depuis l'accident avec les affiches du jeune prince, nu, encore avec une pose osée, faites par le dévoué chevalier, il n'osait plus apparaître devant sa sœur qui gloussait comme une baleine dès qu'elle l'apercevait. Peut-être Vaike ? C'était un non définitif ! Excepté leurs compétitions incessantes aux entraînements intensifs de Frederick, il n'allait pas trop avec lui. Stahl lui avait raconté qu'il s'était attiré les foudres du cheval de Sully, il ne comptait pas se prendre des coups de sabots à sa place ! Quant à Gaius ? La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu celui-ci mourrait de faim et n'avait rien sous la main, il avait essayé de le mordre. Il avait du appeler Libra pour l'attacher à un poteau le temps de lui apporter des friandises. Il en tremblait encore rien que d'y repenser, il avait bien cru perdre sa main à ce moment. Éventuellement Virion ? Hormis tout ce qui touche aux femmes, rien ne l'intéressait. Chrom était d'ailleurs soulagé d'être né homme en voyant le débit de parole que cet individu pouvait sortir à la minute pour impressionner une demoiselle... Il y avait tellement de monde dans ce groupe pourtant... Sully ? La dernière fois, il avait dit une parole de travers et s'était pris un coup de poing dans la figure... Mais qui pouvait bien être cette personne ?

- Je n'en peux plus... Je suis complètement perdu... Soupira-t-il avec un certain râle.  
- Je peux peut-être t'aider ? Informa une petite voix un peu trop aigu et féminine pour être celle de Frederick, quoique des fois quand il faisait le ménage...

Daraen s'était aventurée dans la tente du jeune aristocrate avec un grand sourire plein de chaleur, celui-ci réconforta un peu le souverain. Elle s'inquiétait un peu pour le prince qui ne sortait plus de cet endroit depuis plusieurs jours, elle savait qu'il lui cachait quelque chose et cela l'attristait au plus haut point. En tant que tacticienne, il se devait de tout lui dire pour prévoir ses prochaines batailles, enfin c'est ce qu'elle essayait de se convaincre pour ignorer ce sentiment qui naissait au fond de son coeur.

Frederick s'était éclipsé aussi discrètement que son imposante armure le lui permettait laissant le prince et sa stratège en tête à tête. Malgré le réconfort que lui fournissait le sourire de la jeune femme, Chrom semblait stupéfait de la voir émerger dans sa tente. Durant ces cinq jours, il n'avait pas arrêté un seul instant d'examiner toutes les personnes présente dans le campement et il n'avait aucunement envisagé que Daraen puisse être cette fameuse personne... Comment avait-il pu l'oublier ? Sa loyale stratège, celle qui l'avait accompagné et soutenu tout le long de ce voyage... Maintenant tout lui semblait plus clair ! Il n'avait fait que cogiter sans jamais songer à l'amour. Oui, il en était sur maintenant... La personne lui étant le plus chère n'était autre que Daraen ! Cette révélation lui permit de se rendre compte de ses sentiments pour elle.  
Alors que Chrom était parti dans une autre réflexion concernant Daraen, il n'avait cessé de la fixer avec une certaine lueur dans la prunelle de ses yeux qui perturbait la jeune femme, la faisant rougir au plus haut point. Celle-ci n'arrivait pas à déchiffrer son regard et ne savait plus où se mettre. Ce sentiment qu'elle cachait au fond de son coeur commençait à refaire surface.

- Huum... Chrom ? Tu pourrais... arrêter de me fixer s'il te plaît ? Commença Daraen très mal à l'aise.

- Hein ? Oh ! Pardon ! S'exclama le souverain devenant aussi rouge que sa stratège. Que voulais-tu ? Lui demanda-t-il en se ressaisissant un peu, les joues toujours un peu rouges.  
- Je voulais t'apporter conseil dans ton problème. Répondit-elle avec une certaine gêne, ne voulant pas trop s'insinuer dans ses affaires.

En vérité Daraen ne voulait l'avouer... Mais elle voulait être plus proche du prince, ce dernier l'ayant évité ces cinq derniers jours, elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle se sentait seule et voulait passer plus de temps avec lui. Cependant, le jeune noble n'avait pas remarqué le désir de la jeune femme et ne voulait pas l'impliquer dans cette histoire. Qu'elle soit au courant du danger qui pesait sur ces épaules ne l'aurait qu'inquiété et il ne voulait plus revoir ce regard plein d'anxiété qui lui apportait une certaine douleur au cour. Il fallait qu'il trouve un plan avant de l'informer.

- Ce ne sont pas tes affaires Daraen ! S'écria-t-il plus fort qu'il n'aurait voulu. S'il te plait, retourne dans ta tente... Lâcha-t-il en baissant un peu la voix pour ne pas la brusquer.  
- Mais... Je suis ton stratège ! Soutint la jeune femme. Je me dois de t'aider !  
- C'est un ordre de ton prince. Commanda le jeune noble.  
- Et en tant qu'amie...? Ne puis-je pas t'aider...? Murmura-t-elle avec un petit espoir de le faire changer d'avis.  
- Je t'en prie, ne me fais pas répéter... Insista-t-il avec une pointe de remord face au visage de sa stratège rempli de tristesse.  
- Très bien votre majesté, un ordre est un ordre. Cracha-t-elle les larmes aux yeux avant de sortir de la tente.

Daraen se sentait rejetée... Elle n'avait fait que proposer son aide, c'était dans ses droits de le refuser. Mais elle ne savait pas pourquoi... Son refus l'avait profondément blessé. Peut-être qu'elle ne le considérait pas que comme un simple ami... Peut-être y avait-il plus derrière ceci... C'est alors que le sentiment qu'elle essayait désespérément de cacher derrière ces mensonges refit surface. Non, il n'était pas qu'un simple ami, il était plus que ça... Même après sa découverte, la stratège retourna à sa tente quelque peu déprimée par la réaction du prince et affina ses tactiques pour s'occuper l'esprit.

Pendant ce temps, dans la tente de Chrom, ce dernier semblait anéanti... Il avait aperçu les larmes naissantes sur le visage de Daraen et il ne pouvait enlever son visage malheureux de sa tête. Et si elle était en train de pleurer dans sa tente par sa faute ? Il ne pouvait se pardonner de l'avoir rejeté aussi méchamment... Mais c'était pour son bien ! Elle ne devait pas savoir à propos de Vincent tant qu'il n'avait pas assez d'informations.

- Frederick ! J'ai besoin de toi ! S'écria le jeune noble.  
- Oui monseigneur ? Vous voulez que je vous donne cette petite statuette finalement ? Ça tombe bien, il m'en reste plein en stock ! Certifia le chevalier satisfait du changement du prince.  
- Ne me dis pas que tu les donnes partout dans le campement ?! S'époumona le souverain.  
- Mais bien sur que non Mon Prince... Je les vends. L'argent servira pour acheter de nouvelles armes. Garantit Frederick.  
- Oh mon dieu... Se lamenta-t-il. Bon, on réglera toute cette histoire après... J'ai trouvé la personne à protéger !  
- C'est parfait Mon Prince, il me semble justement que Vincent ne va pas tarder à passer à l'action. Il a envoyé un pigeon voyageur pour nous informer qu'il viendra tenir sa promesse cette nuit même.  
- C'est pas vrai.. Il faut vite que j'en aille informer Daraen et que j'aille la protéger ! S'écria-t-il tout en quittant la tente en courant.  
- Il s'est enfin rendu compte de ses sentiments pour sa petite stratège ? Eh bien... Monseigneur Chrom grandit de jour en jour... Renifla le fidèle chevalier avant de se moucher.

Chrom se sentait coupable... Il avait du rejeter celle qu'il aimait pour rien. Il l'avait fait souffrir en croyant le faire pour son bien, mais il voulait simplement se protéger lui même. Il va aller la voir et tout lui avouer à propos de Vincent ! Il fallait qu'il prenne son courage à deux mains et qu'il lui confesse tout se qu'il ressentait ! C'est en étant aussi décidé qu'il se précipita vers la tente de Daraen. Il hésita quelques instants avant de rentrer mais se reprit vite.

- Il faut qu'on parle ! Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure ! S'exclama le jeune prince en se jetant tête baissée dans la tente.  
- Euh... Oui bien sur que je te pardonne Chrom... Mais que je te pardonne quoi au juste ? Demanda une voix assez grave.  
- Vaike ?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?! S'écria le jeune noble.  
- Eh bien... Je me faisais poursuivre par le cheval de Sully et j'ai atterri ici... Hehehe... Ricana le colosse une main derrière la tête.  
- Mais... Où est Daraen alors ? S'impatienta Chrom, déçu d'avoir rater son entrée.  
- Tout à l'heure elle était assise à côté de la tente, elle doit toujours y être. Suggéra Vaike avant de se stopper net et fixer quelque chose derrière lui. Hum... Chrom... Ne bouges plus, c'est un conseil.  
- Que se passe-t-il Vaike ? S'enquérit Chrom tout en se retournant.  
- NOOON ! Cria le colosse, mais trop tard...

Chrom était étalé de tout son long par terre comptant encore les étoiles qui tournaient autour de sa tête. Quand il reprit ses esprits il demanda à Vaike ce qu'il s'était passé. Celui-ci, embarrassé, lui répondit que le cheval de Sully était rentré dans la tente et qu'en se retournant, Chrom s'était prit un coup de sabot en pleine figure avant de s'évanouir.

- C'est pas possible... Je savais que ça arriverait si je restais près de toi ! Grogna le souverain. Rah c'est pas vrai ! Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre, j'ai quelque chose de très important à faire !

Le jeune prince était parti sans même attendre la réponse de Vaike et recherchait déjà la jeune stratège qui envahissait son esprit. Il la trouva étendue dans l'herbe près de sa tente, un livre de tactique contre son buste. Elle semblait s'être endormie en pleine lecture. La voir aussi paisible rassura le jeune noble qui pensait la trouver déprimée. Il s'approcha doucement avant de s'asseoir lentement près d'elle, il restait là à l'observer dormir avec un sourire protecteur collé sur les lèvres.  
Il fut stoppé dans sa contemplation par le réveil de l'objet de ses songes. Celle-ci s'étira avant de mettre au même niveau que le prince, assez étonnée de le voir à ses côtés.

- Tu voulais quelque chose Chrom ? S'enquit-elle en évitant de croiser son regard.  
- Je suis désolé, sincèrement... Je n'aurais pas du te traiter de cette façon tout à l'heure... S'excusa le prince ressentant le remord reprendre place.  
- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, tu en avais le droit après tout. Informa la jeune fille ne voulant toujours pas regarder Chrom en face de peur qu'il ne s'aperçoive de ses sentiments.  
- Non... Je n'avais aucun droit de te traiter de la sorte ! Après tout tu es... mon amie... Murmura-t-il avec une once d'hésitation sentant le courage qu'il avait tout à l'heure s'évaporer petit à petit.  
- C'est rien franchement je ne t'en veux pas, je t'assure. Réussit-t-elle à dire avec un petit sourire amical.  
- Ce que je voulais pas te dire c'est que... Commença le jeune noble. Vincent compte s'attaquer à quelqu'un du camp... Et je ne savais pas encore qui était cette personne, c'est ce qui m'inquiétait.  
- Vincent... Ce ne serait pas le frère du bandit que tu as jeté dans le vide à la dernière bataille ? Il me semblait pourtant qu'il soit parti après sa mort non ?  
- C'est vrai, mais il m'a dit qu'il s'en prendrait à la personne qui m'était la plus chère pour se venger... Il attaquera cette nuit. Affirma-t-il. Mais je protégerais cette personne, maintenant que je me suis rendu compte de mes sentiments ! J'aime cette personne et je ne laisserais personne lui faire du mal !

Daraen se sentit soudainement très mal... Chrom avait quelqu'un qu'il chérissait plus que les autres... Et si ce n'était pas elle ? Elle aurait du mal à le voir se marier avec une autre... Mais en tant qu'amie, elle se devait de le soutenir dans ce combat ! Elle le devait, sinon elle échouerais même dans ce domaine...

- Pourrais-tu me dire qui est cette personne ? Demanda-t-elle en prenant son courage à deux mains. Je voudrais t'aider à la protéger. Continua-t-elle avec ce sourire chaleureux comme elle savait si bien les faire.

Chrom se figea... Le moment était venu... Le moment de lui avouer ses sentiments. Il venait de la blesser mais, il se devait de tout lui avouer maintenant. Mentir ne servirait à rien, que ce soit pour la protéger ou pour lui. Rien que pour lui, il se devait de lui dire tout ce qu'il ressentait.

- Très bien... Écoutes bien Daraen... Commença Chrom sentant le rouge lui monter aux joues. La personne que j'aime c'est...

C'est alors qu'un grand cri ressemblant étrangement à celui de Tarzan surgit dans tout le camp stoppant Chrom dans sa confession.

- Cette voix... Ce ne serait pas celle de... Débuta la jeune femme.  
- Si ! C'est celle de Frederick ! Il est en danger ! Tonna le jeune souverain.  
- Mais alors... Chrom... Oh, je ne savais pas... que tu vais ce genre de... penchant...

Daraen semblait éberluée, elle n'avait aucunement songé que la personne qu'aimait Chrom serait son loyal chevalier... Elle était toujours aussi déçue car ce n'était pas elle, mais elle se devait d'encourager son ami.

- Oh mais ne t'inquiètes pas ! Je ne te jugerais pas ! Allons sauver celui que tu aimes, on en reparlera après si tu veux. Dis la jeune stratège.  
- Non ! Mais- Ce n'est vraiment pas ce que tu crois ! Se justifia le jeune homme.  
- Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu n'as vraiment pas besoin de te justifier. Allons à sa recherche.

Chrom était désemparé, comment sa déclaration avait pu finir de cette façon ? Maintenant celle qu'il aimait croyait qu'il était gay ! Il fallait absolument qu'il y remédie le plus vite possible. Mais pour l'instant, il fallait sauver Frederick.  
Arrivé à la tente de Chrom, celui-ci y trouva une lettre désignant une petite prairie où retrouver Vincent et son otage. Chrom n'en revenait toujours pas... Comment le prodigieux chevalier qui savait se battre mieux que quiconque avait pu se faire enlever par ce faible de Vincent... Lui et Daraen ne mirent pas longtemps à atteindre la prairie et y retrouver Frederick attaché à un arbre avec Vincent qui l'observait.

- Vincent ! Tu n'étais pas sensé attaquer avant la nuit ! Informa Chrom.  
- Eh bien... J'ai menti ! Admit le bandit. Comprenez moi aussi, si je respectais les règles, comment vouliez vous que je vous battes ?! Renchérit-il.  
- Et puis Frederick, comment a-t-il pu t'avoir ? Franchement je ne comprends pas...  
- Laissez-moi éclaircir votre lanterne Monseigneur. Commença le loyal chevalier. Vincent avait mis une lettre copiant votre écriture, me demandant d'aller à la salle de stockage. Sur le chemin ce vile personnage m'a assommé par derrière. Mon amour pour vous m'a trahi !

Chrom fut pris de panique. Frederick était entrain de l'enfoncer dans sa situation quelque peu problématique vis-à-vis de Daraen. Quand il jeta un vif coup d'œil vers elle, celle-ci semblait hocher la tête pour lui signifiait qu'elle ne le jugerais pas. Chrom se sentait de plus en plus désespéré... Comment allait-il sortir de cette situation ?

- Vincent ! Comment as-tu su que la personne que Chrom aime est Frederick ? Demanda la stratège, une lueur indéterminée présente dans ses yeux.  
- C'est très simple, il était toujours dans sa tente ! Il vendait même des statuettes à son effigie au campement. Comment ne pas se douter de quelque chose ?  
- Tu es plus perspicace que ce que je croyais... Je te félicite sur ce point. Complimenta la jeune stratège.  
- Je ne juge pas les liaisons entre hommes hein ? Mais... Vous auriez quand même pu être plus discrets sur votre relation. Il me semble que beaucoup de gens se posent des questions. Continua le brigand.  
- Ce n'est pas votre problème ! Et si leur relation était révélée au grand jour ? En quoi ça vous gêneriez ? C'est leur problème ! Argumenta la jeune femme.  
- D'ailleurs toi, tu n'as pas honte de t'être jeté dans la tente du prince aussi ouvertement ? Il aurait pu être en plein ébat avec son partenaire ! Une jeune femme ne devrait pas se comporter ainsi...  
- Oh c'est vrai... Je n'y avais pas pensé... Alors c'est pour ça que tu as été aussi dur Chrom, je vous gênais... Excuse-moi...

Chrom était de plus en plus consterné par les circonstances. Personne ne lui facilitait la tâche, jamais il ne pourrait avouer son amour à Daraen dans ces conditions ! Vincent ne faisait que rentrer plus de mauvaises idées dans la tête de sa stratège. Maintenant elle croyait qu'elle le gênait... C'est la meilleure... Il fallait qu'il arrange toute cette histoire, et vite ! Avant qu'elle ne se fasse trop d'idées et soit encore plus blessée.

- Ça suffit vous tous ! Cria Chrom. Tout d'abord Frederick, je sais que tu peux te libérer alors fais le ! Ensuite, arrêtez de discuter de ma vie sexuelle je vous en prie ! Vous ne savez rien et vous trompez bien ! La personne que j'aime est peut-être ici mais ce n'est absolument pas Frederick ! Vincent, je t'interdis de redire quoi que ce soit sur mon compte ! Et pars d'ici avant que je ne m'énerve vraiment !

Le prince reprit sa respiration, il avait tout dit d'une traite sans respirer... Tout en disant ceci, le cœur de Daraen s'était serré face à une certaine phrase.. Alors elle avait faux ?  
La colère s'était tellement sentie dans sa voix que Vincent partit les jambes à son cou pour fuir le plus loin possible, abandonnant bien vite son idée de vengeance. Frederick s'était libéré depuis un moment et s'approchait du duo venu lui porter secours.

- Je vous remercie Mon Prince d'être venue me sauver. Dis le fidèle chevalier. Je vais de ce pas enlever les cailloux se trouvant sur la route pour le retour, il ne manquerait plus que vous trébuchiez.

Chrom et Daraen observèrent Frederick qui s'en allait en sautillant et en prenant tous les petits cailloux présent sur son passage.

- Alors comme ça tu avais une liaison avec Frederick... Soupira la jeune stratège.  
- Mais... Mais non ! Tu te trompes sur toute la ligne ! Tu n'as rien compris ! Se justifia le jeune prince. Celle que j'aime c'est to-

Il fut interrompu par le doigt de Daraen qui s'était posé sur ses lèvres.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je te taquine juste, j'ai compris ton message tout à l'heure. Dis-t-elle simplement avec ce sourire chaleureux qui lui était destiné.  
- Alors... Tu ne penses plus que je suis gay... ? Tu sais que je t'aime...? Soupira-t-il de soulagement avant de se rendre compte de sa dernière phrase et de virer au rouge.  
- Oui je le sais, et tu dois aussi savoir que je t'aime aussi ? Reppliqua-t-elle avec une lueur de malice dans les yeux.  
- Mais bien sur. Attends... Quoi ? C'est vrai ?! S'embrouilla Chrom.

Daraen, les joues rosées, lui fit un petit hochement de tête pour confirmer les dires de son nouvel amant. Celui-ci sentant la joie le parcourir, il eut une impulsion et embrassa Daraen intensément. Cette dernière, un peu surprise au début, se prit vite au jeu et l'embrassa en retour.

Au loin, derrière un arbre, tous les Veilleurs observaient la scène. Frederick, toujours avec son mouchoir, ne cessait de répéter que son prince grandissait trop vite.


End file.
